sweet serial killer
by writing for the braindead
Summary: When Ventus licks the blood of his knife, the poor dead boy choking at his feet, and grins... that's when Vanitas falls in love. / Warning: Death CW / Graphic / - AU {VanVen}


sweet serial killer

_vanven_

writing for the braindead

* * *

warnings: death cw / graphic / nsfw / serial killers AU

* * *

What happens when two murderers walk into a cheap motel room and try to kill each other?

Vanitas'll let you know when it ends.

* * *

_["Wish I may, wish I might, find my one true love tonight… Do you think that he could be you?"]_

* * *

Ventus's first kill isn't something he likes to revisit.

It was sloppy, messy, too rushed and on impulse. He was younger, stupider, convinced he knew everything and really knowing nothing.

He'd cried, long and hard.

His second kill, though... that was a thing of beauty.

* * *

It goes like this: Vanitas brings Ventus back to his motel room, alcohol-warm and slurring, and fucks him, slow, into the mattress.

It ends like this: Ventus's knife at his throat and Vanitas laughing, glitter-eyed and mad.

* * *

Okay, that's a lie. The ending is the beginning.

Keep up now.

* * *

Their first is a brunette young boy, huddled in an alley in the rain. Maybe a runaway; maybe abandoned. Lost.

Doesn't matter either way, really. He's a dead boy now.

Vanitas watched from the shadows as Ventus works, eyes open, head tilted, an angel on the battlefield, and he sees the poor dead boy fall in love with dazzling blue eyes and a soft smile. Sees Ventus cup his face, gentle, with one hand; slice his throat with the other.

When Ventus licks the blood of his knife, the poor dead boy choking at his feet, and grins... that's when Vanitas falls in love.

* * *

Oh, I'm sorry. What would you have preferred? Someone seedy? Someone with blood on his hands rather than tears? Did you want avenging angels? Beautiful and terrible?

I'm not sure how that makes it better.

They're all bodies in the end.

* * *

Vanitas's inside him, Ventus's head thrown back, blood on the hands they've got entwined, pushed down beside Vanitas's head, and it's four cities, five bodies, later when Vanitas groans out, "I'm going to kill you one day," and comes harder than he has in years, stars behind his eyes.

* * *

"Not if I kill you first."

* * *

Do you get it yet?

Do you understand?

No?

Well, they're going to have to scream louder, aren't they?

* * *

_["'Cause I love you just a little too much. I love you just a little too much."]_

* * *

Vanitas has a different technique.

He can make his face do whatever it wants, become the same bright-eyed and bushy-tailed do-gooder Ventus can morph into like breathing and lead his prey into the dark, disguised.

But where's the fun in that? When he lean against bars, roll his hips on the dance floor and grin wicked at a sea of faces desperate to be chosen. When he can offer them the darkness and they come to it willingly.

Vanitas slides a knife through the ribs of a man wrapped in leather - so good for hiding the blood - in the alleyway behind a club, fucks Ventus wild in the bathroom stall, and they dance in the neon lights until the police arrive, sucking bruises into each other's skin, Ventus licking the blood off Vanitas's hands.

* * *

Where's Terra? Aqua? Are you asking that yet?

Oh, sweetheart... Do you still this has a happy ending? You haven't been paying attention.

* * *

He killed Terra quickly, he killed Terra quietly, and he killed Terra first.

(First to die, give the boy a prize)

Aqua, on the other hand... it all comes back to Aqua doesn't it? How do you return the favor of a childhood of lies, of gaslighting and therapy?

Aqua dies slow. Dressed up pretty and led to a stool, a scarf of red.

I'll leave it to your imaginations, whether she jumped before the stool was kicked over.

* * *

Vanitas is sharp smiles and bright eyes, long legs and combat boots. Vanitas has cheekbones like knives edges and pointed teeth that he bears in the dark.

Vanitas looks dangerous.

Ventus on the other hand is baby-faced, wide-eyed and soft along the edges. Ventus looks like the kind of boy your daughter would bring home, who'd blush at holding her hand in front of you.

That's the thing, isn't it? Of the two, Ventus's the scarier one.

* * *

_["Sneak up on you, really quiet, whisper "Am I what your heart desires?""]_

* * *

Five years, the entire map and countless bodies between them, Vanitas and Ventus will stand on a rooftop balcony and look out over the city. Ventus will tip his head back onto Vanitas's shoulder, grin against his neck.

"Still going to kill me?" He'll ask, dare.

And Vanitas will grin, "Not yet, love. You?"

"One day."

* * *

No, that can't be it. It can't end there. There has to be a reason, right? Something someone did to them? A spell? A curse? That has to be it.

Sure, I mean, if that's what you want to think.

Whatever helps you sleep, I suppose.


End file.
